The present invention relates to sexual stimulation devices, and more particularly to a glass dildo.
Sexual stimulation devices of the prior art include dildos that have vibratory elements such as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No 2002/1013415 and International Publication No. WO 2007/041853. It is also known to provide arcuate deformation of a prosthetic device such as a dildo as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No. 2006/0069329. Another class of dildos avoids vibratory and other powered forms of stimulation, relying primarily on the shape of a rigid or semi-rigid device, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 to Jacobs and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,718 to Ritchie et al. Materials disclosed as suitable for these devices include wood, metal, plastic, rubber, wax, glass and composite material. It is also known to use Pyrex glass for such devices. However, it is believed that none of this class of devices of the prior art has proven entirely satisfactory, for a variety of reasons. For example, known colored coatings for Pyrex glass are believed to be toxic, requiring an outer layer of Pyrex glass to be added, significantly increasing the cost. Also, the use of solid metal has the disadvantage of inferior heat retention as compared with Pyrex.
Thus there is a need for a sexual stimulation device in the form of a dildo that provides improved appearance and heat retention as compared with existing devices.